Trying To Change The Subject
by Jeck
Summary: Stupid title, I know. Mainly Z and Syd realizing their feelings for each other while Bridge and Sky go out on their first date. Little bit of drama, not much. Just a splash. Z x Syd, Bridge x Sky, Jack x Ally


Welcome one and all, to Jeck's first Power Rangers S.P.D. fanfic. It is a oneshot. I can't stress that enough, ONE-SHOT!!!! So please enjoy! R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Power Rangers stuff, I'm just using them for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Pairings: Z and Syd, Bridge and Sky, Jack and Ally

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Flashback**

(the author making stupid comments)

* * *

**Trying To Change The Subject**

* * *

Z sat at one of the many empty tables at Piggy's restaurant. 

"It's nice to see you Z, but do you have t come here in uniform? You keep scaring away my customers!" Z chuckled from her seat as Piggy brought out her order.

"I thought you didn't care since you started working with Jack."

"As true as that may be, I can't just give up this restaurant. It's been the world to me for years." Z nodded in understanding as Piggy walked away, leaving her to enjoy her day off.

"If I wasn't seeing this for myself, I would never believe it! Z, the Green Ranger!" Came the familiar voice of the ex-Red Ranger.

"Speak of the devil! I was just talking to Piggy about you, Bro. I thought you were never going to show up." She got up and embraced Jack.

"You remember Ally, right?" Z turned to the girl who appeared from behind Jack.

"Of course. You're looking really good, Ally." The two girls hugged.

"It's really nice to see you too, Z. Congratulations on the new rank." Jack and Ally pulled two seats up to Z's table and Piggy came out to take their orders. After he was gone, Z settled back into her chair.

"So, how's life been treating you two?" Z asked as Piggy returned with the food.

"Things have been great. We've been getting a lot of things to give to the poor and homeless people. Plus, we're planning to get married at the end of the summer." Z froze in mid-bite. For a moment, Jack thought she was going to freak out.

"Jack… that's… WONDERFUL!" She said as she dropped her fork and lunged at him from her seat.

"This is great news! I'm so happy for you guys. This is awesome!" She cried as Jack struggled for air. Once she finally released him, she turned to Ally and tackled her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations, yourself."

"Jack has something he wants to ask you." Jack smiled as Z let Ally go who took a nice deep breath to make up for the lack of air.

"Hey Z… would you be my best man?" Z starred at Jack, motionless. Again, Jack feared for the worst.

"Really? Are you serious? Not Sky or Bridge? Me…" Jack just nodded.

"They're my friends, Z, but you've always been there for me. If it weren't for you convincing me to join S.P.D., I would've probably never met Ally or become the person I am today. So yes, I want you to be my best man!"

"Jack… you don't know how happy I am. Of course I'll be your best man!" Z and Jack shared yet another hug before Z's cell phone rang.

"Sorry Jack, hold on a second." Jack nodded as Z answered the call.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bridge. What? You've got to be kidding me. Alright, give me an hour. Yeah, alright. Bye." Jack and Ally watched as Z sighed and hung up her phone.

"What did Bridge want?" Ally asked and Z sighed again.

"He's got a date tonight and needs help to pick out something to wear."

"Where's Syd? No offense, but that seems more like something Bridge would want to ask her rather that you." Jack said and Ally nodded in agreement.

"She would be helping his date. It seems Sky got to her first." Jack, Ally, and Z proceeded to burst out laughing.

"Sky and Bridge? I didn't see that one coming. I would have thought you and Syd would have finally admitted your feelings and got together before they ever would." Z stopped laughing and glared at Jack.  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" She shot at him. He shrugged.

"Come off it Z, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. I wouldn't be surprised if all of S.P.D. knew." Z continued to glare at Jack.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't like Syd, end of discussion. Now if you'll both excuse me, I promised to meet Bridge. Nice to see you again, Ally, and I'm sure I'll see you around, bro." Z grabbed her stuff, got onto her borrowed S.P.D. motorcycle, and sped off.

"Total denial." Jack muttered to Ally before digging back into his food.

* * *

"Sky, I don't understand you! You're the leader of B-Squad, the Red Ranger, you battle criminals everyday, you've risked your life on more than one occasion, and yet you can't even pick out a decent outfit to wear!" Syd ranted as she looked through as fashion magazine outside of the S.P.D. bathrooms. 

"You don't have to understand me; you just have to help me look good for Bridge. I'm nervous enough as it is without you pointing out how lame I am when it comes to dating." He called from within the bathroom.

"You really don't have to be all that nervous. This is Bridge we're talking about. We all know he's madly in love with you, so why don't you leave the nerves to him."

"Him and Z. Since you're helping me, he told me he was calling her up to ask for help." Syd began giggling.

"Oh, this'll be good." She said to herself as Sky walked out of the bathroom black jeans and a red dress shirt.

"Wise fashion guru, what do you think?" Syd placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You look good, not to fancy without being overly casual. Sydney Drew has struck again." Sky smiled and hugged her.

"I really owe you one." Syd hugged him back.

"Don't worry; watching Bridge drool over you is worth it. I'd like to see Z do better." Sky grinned as they began walked to his room to drop off his clothes from earlier.

"Speaking of Z, why don't you just ask her out already? It's completely obvious that you guys like each other more than just friends." Syd stopped and gapped at Sky.

"I can't believe you just said that. I don't like Z. She may be funny, smart, witty, kind, strong… I'm not proving my point, am I?" Sky chuckled and shook his head.

"You guys are going to be alone tonight, so why not ask her out to a movie or something?" Syd sighed as they began walked again.

"Alright, fine. I'll ask Z to go out with me to see a movie tonight, are you happy now?"

"Yes and now, so are you. You'd better go find her and ask her soon. You'll need enough time to get ready after all." Syd blushed and gave Sky a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Sky, now I owe you one."

"Let's call it even for now." Syd smiled and headed towards the S.P.D. garage and Sky entered his room.

* * *

"Z! You're here! Thank god…" Bridge said as Z pulled into the S.P.D. garage. 

"Jesus Bridge, you're not desperate at all, are you?" She said as she pulled off her helmet and he immediately grabbed onto her arm and looked pleadingly up at her.

"This date needs to be perfect. I was so shocked when Sky asked me out to dinner, I nearly wet myself. You know how much I like him." He whined and Z detached him from her arm and she swung herself off the motorcycle.

"Yeah Bridge, I know. You just need to calm down and relax. Freaking out is only going to make it worse. You're acting like Syd if there was a sale at the mall."

"HEY!" Came a cry from none other than the Pink Ranger herself as she entered the garage.

"Oh, hey Syd." Z said as a small blush coming to her face; Jack's words from earlier ranging through her ears.

"**Come off it Z, I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. I wouldn't be surprised if all of S.P.D. knew."**

"No way, Syd! You can't have Z to help you make Sky look pretty. She's mine!" Z and Syd turned and starred at him.

"Umm… Sky is already ready. I just wanted to ask Z something real quick. Alone." Bridge looked at her for a minute confused before her words sunk in. He nodded and gave them thumbs up as he backed up and tripped in the doorway going back into the S.P.D. base.

"Just me meet up in my room, okay Z?" Z nodded and Bridge was gone. She turned back to Syd, more nervous than she was early now that the Blue Ranger was gone.

"Sooo…" She said as Syd rubbed her arm nervously.

'_At least I'm not the only nervous one here.'_ Z thought as Syd bit her lip.

"Umm yeah, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie with me tonight? You know, since Sky and Bridge won't be here and it's just going to be you and me and all. We could… celebrate you becoming the Green Ranger." Z nodded and forced a smile onto her face, disappointed at Syd's motives for the movie.

"I'd love to go see a movie with you… to celebrate." She said half-heartedly, now hating Jack for having to chose now of all times to be right. She'd fallen for Syd.

"Perfect. I'll meet you here when Sky and Bridge leave, okay?" Z nodded and left for Bridge's room. (Bridge and Sky don't share a room, in case you're wondering.)

* * *

"So how'd things with you and Syd go?" Bridge asked as Z tore through his closest. 

"We're going out to see a movie tonight." She replied blankly as she pulled out a green shirt.

"That's so great! I was wondering when you guys where going to hook-up." He exclaimed as Z turned to glare at him.

"It's not a date. She said we're going out to celebrate me becoming the Green Ranger of B-Squad. Why do you still have green stuff anyway?" She asked as she held up more green clothes.

"I thought maybe you'd like some of them."

"No thank you, it looks like most of them are covered in butter stains."

"I guess most of them are, but stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject! I'm here to help you get ready for your date, not talk about my lack of love life!" Z said angrily as she tossed all of his green stuff into the corner.

"Alright, alright… calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. But still, Syd's probably just as scared as you are about it and that was the first thing she could think of to say." Z sighed and began searching through the remaining blue clothes.

"I'm not scared, just nervous. How could I not be nervous, I like Sydney Drew of all people! She's probably got a rich boyfriend back home that she forgot to mention to us." She sighed again and tossed as pair of navy blue jeans onto Bridge's bed.

"Come on; if Syd had a boyfriend, we'd all know about him. Besides, she just as obvious about her feelings for you as you are about your feelings for her." He walked up and patted her on the back. She handed him a navy blue t-shirt and turned back to his closest.

"You really need to clean this closest, it's a mess. And maybe you should give Jack a call about coming to get your old green clothes."

"There you go changing the subject again."

"Well what do you want me to say, Bridge? I don't want to get hurt by Syd or to hurt her. I care about her too much." She yelled as she threw a light blue plaid over shirt at him.

"What's your problem, Z?" Bridge yelled back as she turned for the door.

"Right now, you!" Bridge dropped his clothes on the ground and grabbed onto Z. She stumbled into his arms and began to break down crying.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Z calmed down a bit as Bridge ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"It's always been so hard for me, Bridge. Before I had S.P.D., I had nothing. My parents abandoned me, I was bullied at school, and I grew up cold, selfish, and hungry on the streets. I met Jack when I was in my late teens and he was all I had. He was my older brother and he saved me from myself and what I could have become. Then we began helping out other homeless people with barely having enough for ourselves. Here we are now, apart of something bigger. I have everything I need in life now… a home, a job, a family, and friends. Yet here I am, wanting more. I want Syd like I've never wanted anything before. That scares me, not my feelings for her." She finished and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I… I never knew." Bridge said sadly and held tighter onto the girl who just spilled her soul to him.

"I never told anyone. I don't even think Jack knew." Bridge smiled and began to run his fingers through her hair again.

"I'm not the smartest guy on the team, but I think this is something that's worth giving a shot. I'm 99.9 sure she likes you back, and how many times am I wrong about things." Z stifled a laughed and stood up.

"In that case, I might go hide in the training grounds until Syd leaves me alone." Bridge stood up too and pulled Z into a hug.

"I need to get changed and so do you. So go grab your clothes and you can come back here, since I'm sure Syd probably getting ready now too. Are you going as the Green Ranger or what?" Z smiled.

"Well, I feel like a new Z so I guess I'd better dress like a new Z too." Bridge nodded and Z left his room.

* * *

When Z returned to the room she shared with Syd, she was only half surprised to find the majority of the room was covered in Syd's clothes, making the room even pinker than it already was. 

"Ummm… Syd?" Z felt slightly relieved when there was no answer and turned to her own closest.

'_Note to self, donate old clothes to Jack and Ally.'_ Z thought as she caught a glimpse of some green through all her yellow. After grabbing some clothes she thought were good, she left the room before Syd got back from wherever she was. Moments later, she was outside of Bridge's room again.

"Hey Bridge, are you decent?" She called out as she knocked on his door. It swung open to reveal Bridge straightening out his shirt.

"How do I look?" He asked nervously and Z came in and dumped her clothes on his bed. She walked up to him and straightened out his collar and gave him a once over.

"Pretty good, Sky will be all over you. Now shoo so I can change."

"But it's my room!" Bridge whined as Z pushed him through the door.

"And now it's my changing room." Bridge sighed as the door slammed shut. Minutes later, Z walked out.

"I don't even know why I'm asking, but how do I look?" Z held her arms out and twirled around so Bridge could get a better look.

"Black pants, a green S.P.D. shirt, and an emerald vest… not bad, but its kinda butch. Butch won't scare Syd away?" Z sighed.

"I don't know… I thought maybe if I was more boyish, Syd wouldn't mind so much." She began taking off her vest, but Bridge stopped her.

"Just leave it, she won't care. Now, we've got a half hour before my date, so why don't you help me clean up my room?" He asked hopefully, but Z shook her head.

"That's okay, but thanks for the offer. I was thinking more along the lines of poker." Bridge followed Z back into his room with a frown on his face.

"But… you messed it up!"

"Just deal the cards, Butter-Boy."

* * *

Sky and Syd were in the S.P.D. garage, both waiting for their 'dates'. 

"I couldn't do it, Sky. I freaked out and said that we'd just be going out to celebrating her becoming the Green Ranger. I didn't want her to reject me." She rambled as she paced back and forth. Sky rolled his eyes.

"Now I know how you guys feel when I do it." He mumbled to himself, but Syd heard him and shot him a glare. She stopped her pacing.

"Well, thanks for making me feel better. Asshole." Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"Syd, there's a simple way to solve this. Tell her on the date. You're Sydney Drew, nervousness beware." Syd nodded, but before she could thank him, the garage door opened revealing Bridge and Z.

"Hey guys!" Bridge said happily as he walked up to Sky.

"Ready to go?" Sky asked, hiding his nerves well.

"Of course, baby." Sky and Syd froze as Z burst out laughing.

"I wasn't serious about that dare, Bridge." She choked out as she continued laughing, Syd soon joining in. Sky merely went red in the face, but not nearly as red as Bridge had become. Finally, Syd and Z stopped laughing.

"Have fun, you two." Syd said as Sky pulled on his helmet and handed one to Bridge.

"We're taking your bike?" He asked and Sky nodded. Z saw Bridge gulp as he jumped onto the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Sky's waist. Moments later, the bike sped out of the S.P.D. garage leaving Z and Syd alone. Syd began nervously rubbing her arm while Z looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Syd was wearing a simple pink spaghetti strap dress and left her long blonde hair down. Z turned her attention away from Syd and cleared her throat.

"So, what movie do you want to go see?" She asked nervously.

"I was hoping you'd agree to a chick flick." Syd replied just as nervously. A blush rose to Z's face.

"A chick flick sounds fine." They got into one of the S.P.D. jeeps and left for the movies.

* * *

Z had paid for their tickets and had offered to pay for the food too, but Syd slapped her hand when she reached for her wallet. 

"We're supposed to be out celebrating you becoming the Green Ranger so the least I can do is pay for our food since you insisted on getting the tickets." Syd said as she reached into her own purse for her wallet. Z smiled and turned her head to the side when she felt her face heat up again (for the millionth time). They entered the theater and once their eyes adjusted to the light, they realized there were only couples in that movie.

'_Great, just what I need. Peer pressure to tell her.'_ Both Z and Syd thought. They found some seats away from the couples and got comfortable.

'_Alright, it's obvious we're into each other. I totally get that now. But how do I approach it…'_ Z thought as the previews came up (They missed the commercials… screw the commercials before the previews! They're stupid!).

'_If Z isn't into me, then this girl has issues. But when should I make my move?'_ Syd thought as she too drifted into her own little world. About halfway through the movie, Syd heard Z take a deep breath and noticed that she lifted her arms up into a stretch.

'_Wow, I'm so lame.'_ Z thought as she let her right arm fall on the back of Syd's seat.

'_The oldest trick in the book.'_ Syd thought as she felt Z's arm come down behind her head. A few minutes later, Z felt Syd's head lean onto her shoulder.

'_She's touching me, she's touching me. That's a good sign, way to go Z!'_ In her mind, Z was doing a little dance as she relaxed into Syd.

'_Oh good, for a second there, I thought it was going to be too much.' _Syd thought as she felt Z's body relax. Just as the movie was ending, the main characters had the most romantic moment ever (because that's what usually happens in chick flicks and I think its mega retarded). Z and Syd couldn't help but feel caught in the moment and when the theater lights went on and the credits were rolling, they were surprised their lips were locks and arms were around each other. They pulled away quickly and turned red.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." They both said in unison, and then burst out laughing. Couples that were leaving gave them a weird look and began to walk a bit faster.

"Syd, I need to get this off my chest. I really, really like you." Z said as she looked down at the sticky popcorn covered floor.

"Wow, I'm glad you were the first one to say it." Z looked up and sighed in relief that Syd was smiling at her and not freaking out.

"Well then, will you go out with me?" Syd's smile got wider if possible and planted a kiss on Z's lips, this time they were both aware what was happening.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked and giggled when Z didn't respond, but instead leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

The End

* * *

And there you have it, my first Power Rangers S.P.D. oneshot! Review and let me know what you thought! Please?

-Jeck


End file.
